Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switching device, in particular for an ignition-starter switch in a motor vehicle.
In a prior art device (see European patent EP 0 720 545 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,363), an electronic ignition key is inserted into an ignition-starter lock. After a coded operating signal has been checked and authorization has been established, initial unlocking of the motion of the ignition key is enabled. From an initial position, a rotary and/or translational motion can then be imparted to the ignition key. The motion of the ignition key affects the switching elements situated in the ignition-starter lock.
In the prior device, the authorization check of the ignition key inserted into the ignition lock and the structure of the device are complex. Moreover, damage can occur both to the ignition key and to the ignition-starter lock if excessive mechanical force is exerted on the ignition key.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a switching device, in particular an ignition-starter switch in a motor vehicle, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which reduces the potential of damage and/or functional failure of a switching element.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a switching device, in particular an ignition-starter switch for a motor vehicle, which comprises:
an actuation surface disposed to perform a translational movement upon actuation;
a force transmission element operatively connected with the actuation surface;
a switching element operatively connected with the force transmission element, the switching element being switched by the force transmission element upon an actuation of the actuation surface, whereby switching functions are initiated or performed;
a holding device wherein the force transmission element is disposed, the holding device having a mechanical guide for the force transmission element, the mechanical guide being configured such that a force transmission to the switching element via the force transmission element is at least partially deflected when a movement of the force transmission element changes from a first motion to a second motion in dependence on an actuation path traveled.
In other words, the switching device has a force transmission element, which is in mechanical effective connection, i.e., operatively connected, with a switching element. The force transmission element is arranged in a holding device. If pressure is exerted on an actuation surface, which is in mechanical effective connection with the force transmission element, a force that acts on the actuation surface is it transmitted to the switching element via the force transmission element.
According to the invention, the holding device has a mechanical guide, which predetermines a motion of the force transmission element as a function of an actuation path traveled by the actuation surface. The mechanical guide is configured in such a way that a force transmitted via the force transmission element to the switching element is at least partially deflected as a function of the actuation path traveled by the actuation surface. The deflection of the force away from the switching element takes place as soon as the motion of the force transmission element changes from a first sequence of motion to a second sequence of motion.
This makes it possible to avoid mechanical overloading of the switching element and to achieve a longer functional life and lower susceptibility to defects for the switch.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the mechanical guide is geometrically configured to ensure that the first motion is translational and the second motion is at least partially rotational, or vice versa. That is, the geometrical configuration of the mechanical guide can be embodied in such a way that the first sequence of motion of the force transmission element is translational and the second sequence of motion of the force transmission element is at least partially rotary. The order wherein the sequences of motion occur can also be reversed, however.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the actuation surface includes at least one connecting element.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the force transmission element includes a plurality of connecting elements for switching a plurality of switches simultaneously or in succession. That is, provision can be made for force to be transmitted simultaneously or in succession via a force transmission element to a plurality of switches when pressure is exerted on the operating element. This ensures that the actuation surface and the components of the device can be made relatively small and that, as a result, the switching device can have a space-saving construction.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the force transmission element is a mechanical rocker lever.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, a plurality of force transmission elements and a plurality of holding devices are provided.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, at least one of the switching elements includes a device for indicating a switching of the switching element to be detected haptically.
It is thereby possible to ensure that, when pressing on the actuation surface, the user detects when a switching element switches and an associated switching function is initiated or performed and that the user then reduces the pressure on the actuation surface.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, a return device is provided for returning the force transmission element to an initial position when the actuation surface is no longer being pressed. In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the return device is a spring having one end connected to the actuation surface and another end connected to the force transmission element.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in switching device, in particular for an ignitiont starter switch in a motor vehicle, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.